


Dominate You

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Also exactly what you think it is, Bondage, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, But can be read alone, M/M, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Still Fluff, Top Nanase Haruka, but still not too hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: "I want to dominate you," comes Haru's new request over dinner. Makoto knew this was coming, he'd even asked for it. And he's -more- than ready for it....right? Sequel to Dominate Me, but can be read alone!





	Dominate You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to talk about how long this has been sitting in my damn notebook. To give you an idea it was done before _Do Over_ was even a thought. Sigh. Real Life can suck sometimes kids.
> 
> ANYWAY I have returned gloriously to the trash can; I hope you enjoy your visit XP
> 
> This is a sequel to [_Dominate Me,_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5051218) but I also believe can be read alone.

_“Would you dominate me like that too maybe, sometime?” Makoto finally asked. Haru was surprised just how much Makoto was blushing, considering what they’d just done. Haru smiled slowly before leaning forward to plant a lingering kiss on Makoto’s lips._

_“I think that can be arranged,” he said with a slight grin, and Makoto gave him a bright smile in return._

_\-------_

 

“I want to dominate you.”

 

Despite Haru’s sudden statement, Makoto managed to swallow his mouthful of dinner with a valiant effort. He didn’t need to ask Haru what he was talking about. He remembered.

 

Vividly.

 

“O-Okay, that’s fine. When?” Makoto said in agreement before taking the last bite of his food, figuring that Haru would take some time to plan it out like he had done.

 

“Go upstairs and lay down on my bed.”

 

This time Makoto did choke on his dinner. “ _Now?_ ”

 

Haru was unfazed however, and simply repeated himself. “Go upstairs and lay down on my bed. And lay on your back,” he added.

 

Makoto swallowed before he slowly stood up. “Alright,” he said, heading for the staircase as he tried to ignore the anticipation rolling over him in waves.

 

Once Makoto was gone, Haru took his time finishing his own dinner. He then carefully washed and put away the dishes before he went upstairs. He paused at the door for a moment, watching Makoto out of his line of sight. He was lying as requested on his back on the bed, trying not to fidget. Haru looked closer. Even from this distance, he could see the persistent bulge in the front of Makoto’s jeans.

 

Perfect.

 

As Haru entered the room, Makoto immediately sat up. “Haru, why’d you—”

 

“Lay back down,” Haru said in a quiet yet firm voice, and Makoto let out a small noise as he flopped back onto the bed. Haru sat down next to him and took hold of one of his wrists, bringing it up over Makoto’s head. Makoto let out a louder noise of surprise as Haru first tied off one wrist, then the other, with a rope at the top of the bed. Most of the rope itself was looped underneath the bed, with each end sticking out just enough at the sides to tie Makoto down. Because of this, the only give to the rope was side-to-side; if Makoto pulled with one arm, the rope would tighten at the other bound wrist. Haru watched in satisfaction as Makoto’s eyes widened, realizing his limited mobility in the rope.

 

“Sorry to steal your idea,” Haru couldn’t help but say. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

 

“ _My_ idea?” Makoto said in surprise. All he had done was tie Haru’s hands behind his back, but _this…_ “This is completely different! How did you even— _ooh…_ ” Makoto suddenly broke off as Haru pushed Makoto’s shirt up his chest to his chin and lazily dragged his hand down the lines of Makoto’s toned muscles.

 

Haru raised an eyebrow at Makoto’s loud reaction. “Are you really that turned on already?” he asked with interest. Curious, he let his hand trail down further, tracing over the bulge in Makoto’s jeans with a teasing fingertip.

 

Makoto took in a sharp breath, hips thrusting towards Haru’s hand. “ _Yes,_ ” he whispered, and he dropped his hips to the bed in dismay when Haru pulled his hand away.

 

Haru couldn’t hold back a small, victorious smirk. Nagisa had been right back then; it _had_ been really hot to have Makoto use his superior strength on him, to be completely at his mercy…but on the other hand, to be the one to do the same thing to Makoto…

 

This _definitely_ had its merits, too.

 

 “Your clothes are in the way,” Haru decided, already unbuttoning the fastenings of Makoto’s jeans. Makoto didn’t complain about Haru’s impatience and tried to help him in his task, lifting his hips to assist in the removal of his underwear and jeans. The shirt was already fixed in place, but as it was already mostly out of the way, Haru didn’t mind.

 

“I thought about blindfolding you,” Haru murmured as he reached for something under the bed, “but I decided I’d much rather see your expressions.” Makoto tried to shift as much as he could to see what Haru was getting, but he stilled the moment he saw the object in Haru’s hand: a large, white feather.

 

Makoto immediately started to protest. “Haru, don’t! You know I’m ticklish, that won’t—” Haru brought a finger to Makoto’s lips, shushing him.

 

“Trust me,” Haru said, and Makoto swallowed before giving him a small nod of agreement. Haru pulled his finger away, satisfied, and let his gaze leisurely glide down Makoto’s body. He actually had no idea how Makoto would react to what he had in mind, but he really wanted to find out.

 

Still sitting off to the side of Makoto, Haru very gently grazed the feather over Makoto’s abdomen. Makoto gasped, squirming at the light, teasing touch. Haru grinned a little, dragging the feather up his chest to brush against his nipple.

 

Makoto jolted. “H-Haru!”

 

Haru couldn’t hold back a smirk. “Does it tickle?”

 

At that, Makoto blushed and looked away. “Yes…” Makoto’s response ended in a moan as Haru brought the feather over to his other nipple, dragging it over the hard bud in gentle yet maddening caresses.

 

“Liar,” Haru accused, using the feather to trace invisible patterns across Makoto’s chest.

 

Makoto bit his lip, trying to hold back the gasps and moans of pleasure as he tried in vain to prove Haru wrong. However, when Haru trailed the feather lower, using it to make a lascivious trail up and down the sides of Makoto’s cock, he could hold back no longer. His hips jerked up, and he let out a loud groan of pure want.

 

Haru raised an eyebrow in a _‘See?’_ gesture. Makoto blushed again and dropped his gaze, unable to watch as Haru continued to torment him by using the feather to explore every curve and weak spot of his groin.

 

Makoto couldn’t take the exquisite yet unfulfilling pleasure any longer, and he started to pull against the rope, his arms shifting from side to side on the bed as he tried to struggle. Haru brought the feather back up his body, running a circuit from chest to groin and back again that quickly scattered Makoto’s senses.

 

“Haru…” Makoto said hoarsely, “Haru _please…_ ”

 

“Please what?” Haru couldn’t resist asking.

 

Makoto’s blush deepened. “T-Touch me.”

 

Haru gave him one last caress with the feather before setting it aside. He leaned down to press a searing kiss to Makoto’s lips as he shifted so that he was leaning further over top of him. A hand retraced the feather’s previous trail up and down Makoto’s chest, and Makoto moaned against Haru’s lips, trying to press his body more firmly into his hand. Instead Haru’s other hand went to Makoto’s hip, pinning him down securely against the bed. Haru’s lips broke away from his, and Makoto watched as his kisses followed the path of his hand, tracing the defined ‘V’ of his hips before reaching his throbbing arousal. Makoto tried to cant his hips towards Haru’s mouth but he wouldn’t let him, opting to leave teasing kisses around the base of his cock.

 

“ _Ahn!_ Haru _ka,_ ” Makoto said breathlessly, “I…I need…”

 

Haru stopped to look at him questioningly, and Makoto let out a groan of frustration. At this point all he could do was beg, and he would say _anything_ to get Haru to give him _more,_ to _keep going._

 

“I need…your mouth on me,” Makoto finally said, arousal overriding embarrassment as he barely refrained from saying it with a whine. Haru finally took pity on him, leaning down to wrap his lips around the head of Makoto’s cock. Makoto cried out in relief and tried his best to keep from gagging Haru as he worked his magic, as he touched and caressed and teased Makoto in such a delicious way that all thought was driven from Makoto’s head except of _Haru._ Makoto could see ocean-blue eyes watching him; he tried to stare right back, but it was a losing battle. Haru, emboldened by Makoto’s enraptured expression, traced the sides of Makoto’s cock with his tongue, seeking out the sensitive spots at the base of it with an expert hand.

 

Makoto felt himself falling apart but was powerless to stop the onslaught to his senses. “Ha _ru! I’m—!”_ He barely had time to give Haru a warning as his release took him by surprise; all the teasing and anticipation had built up to the point that it would no longer be ignored. He cried out as Haru continued to pleasure him, causing the powerful sensations to crash over him again and again. Makoto finally let out a sharp sound and Haru stopped, letting him catch his breath.

 

“Are you okay, Makoto?” Haru couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Yeah, I…Haru, _wow,_ ” Makoto said, trying to bring himself back to his senses. “That was incredible. I—”

 

“I didn’t say we were finished yet.”

 

As powerful as his orgasm had just been, Makoto could feel Haru’s words go straight to his cock. “So…you’re not going to untie me yet?” Makoto questioned.

 

“Do you want me, Makoto?” Haru asked instead, responding to him with another question.

 

Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed slightly but he answered nonetheless. “I…yes, Haru, I want you. _Very_ much.”

 

Wordlessly Haru leaned forward, untying both of Makoto’s wrists from the bed. Makoto sat up, idly rubbing his wrists as he looked at Haru in confusion. Haru helped fully remove Makoto’s shirt before he sat back on the bed and looked at Makoto expectantly.

 

“Haru?”

 

“Get ready for me then.”

 

“Get…ready?” Makoto repeated slowly. Surely he couldn’t mean—

 

“You heard me.” Haru looked over at the bottle of lotion on the nightstand before looking back to Makoto. “Go ahead.”

 

Immediately Makoto’s face turned scarlet. “You want me to…to—!”

 

“Open yourself for me,” Haru said matter-of-factly, shifting to lean on one hand so he could sit more comfortably.

 

Makoto looked down, trying to get ahold of himself. He was pretty sure his face would stay this color permanently after this. He and Haru had done some pretty crazy things, but this…but he—

 

“Makoto.” Haru said in That Voice, and Makoto looked up at Haru again. He felt his stomach do a somersault at Haru’s almost predatory expression; he could practically feel the heat from the desire reflected in his lustful gaze. Makoto swallowed hard and reached for the lotion. He leaned back against the pillows, tentatively spreading his legs before Haru.

 

“Wider,” Haru commanded, and Makoto bit back a whine of embarrassment as he spread his legs wider for Haru to see. Slicking his hands with the lotion, he gently edged one finger inside, easily getting used to the small intrusion.

 

“Add another.” Haru said, and Makoto could feel his ears burning as he added another finger, slowly getting used to the stretch. His hands moved mechanically however, unable to get past the fact that _Haru_ was watching, that he was even _doing_ this—

 

“Pretend it’s me, Makoto.” Haru said in a low, encouraging voice. “What would I do next?”

 

 _If it were Haru…_ Makoto thought before he twisted his fingers, slowly dragging them in and out at _just_ a certain angle that would graze his prostate _just_ enough to drive him crazy. He groaned softly, pushing back onto his fingers as his legs fell open a bit more. “Haru…”

 

“That’s it, Makoto,” Haru said, urging him on, “Now what would I do?”

 

Wordlessly Makoto added another finger, scissoring them only just enough so that he wouldn’t feel any discomfort. He bent one of his legs, bringing his knee up to his chest to give himself better access while inadvertently giving Haru a better view. Haru sat up sharply as Makoto finally became lost to his own pleasure, fingers working in and out freely as the other hand tangled into his hair. “Oh, _Haru…_ ” Makoto moaned, completely absorbed in his imagination.

 

Haru’s mouth went dry as he continued to watch, unable to tell Makoto to stop. He undid his jeans without looking away, trying to relieve some of the now-unbearable pressure in his groin. He palmed himself as his ears were filled with the glorious music of Makoto’s cries of his name, entranced as he heard him getting louder and louder—

 

Wait a minute.

 

“Makoto, _stop,_ ” Haru said abruptly, and Makoto let out a cry of loss as he reluctantly pulled his fingers away, regaining a little bit of composure. Haru didn’t give him much time to feel bereft however, and in a matter of seconds he had his clothing off and out of the way before he pushed Makoto down to the bed, lining himself up and joining them as one. Makoto cried out in relief and wrapped his legs around Haru’s hips, trying to hold on as Haru set a blistering pace.

 

“ _Mm…_ Makoto,” Haru groaned into Makoto’s ear, biting on it almost in punishment for being so sexy, for being able to so easily bewitch Haru’s senses. Makoto cried out; it was too much too fast, and he suddenly came hard, fingers digging into Haru’s shoulders. His cries only got louder however as Haru didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down, continuing to prolong Makoto’s pleasure by stroking his cock in time with his movements.

 

“ _Haru!”_ Makoto half begged, half screamed as his senses went into overdrive, as the pleasure tearing through him seemed to go on and on, making him see white. “Haru, I _can’t—_ ”

 

“You _can,_ ” Haru said, and kissed him forcefully to smother Makoto’s screams as Haru finally came too, using the last of his energy to send Makoto even further over the edge. Haru’s climax ripped through him, and he could think and feel nothing but _Makoto_ as shudders wracked his body. After another moment he collapsed onto Makoto’s chest, breathing hard. Makoto’s arms slid down Haru’s shoulders to his waist, holding him close as he caught his breath.

 

“Haru…” Makoto said after another moment, placing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

Haru shifted so he could look up at him. “How was that?” he asked.

 

Makoto reflected on everything they had just done, blushing crimson yet again. “Good, Haru,” he said, clearing his throat (how loud had he been screaming?), “That was _really_ good.”

 

Haru crawled further up Makoto’s body, placing absentminded kisses to his neck and collarbone. “You were really hot,” he murmured in Makoto’s ear.

 

“W-Was I?” Makoto asked, and Haru placed a lingering kiss to Makoto’s lips. He pulled back, and Makoto could see Haru’s answer reflected in his eyes: _You’re so gorgeous, Makoto; I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to call you mine. I cherish everything about you._

“Yes,” was all Haru said, and Makoto couldn’t hold back a smile, stealing another quick, meaningful kiss to convey to Haru that he knew what he had meant. Haru blushed slightly before he stood up, offering a hand to Makoto. “Shall we get cleaned up?” he asked to hide his embarrassment.

 

Makoto took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled out of bed. “Those were some ideas though, Haru…how did you even think of that?” Makoto wondered as his eyes fell upon the feather.

 

Haru hesitated. It seemed that it was time to reveal who had started all of this; he could hide it no longer. “…Nagisa,” he finally said after a moment, “He’s the one who gave me the idea to have you dominate me in the first place, and once he started talking about it he had a lot of other… _suggestions_ for us.”

 

Makoto giggled. “Suggestions, huh? Anything else we would like?”

 

Makoto could see Haru’s ears turning pink as he turned to head for the bathroom. “I took notes,” he muttered before he quickly exited the room.

 

 _Notes?!_ “Haru, wait! Let me see!”

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me what the notes say because I don’t even know (Don’t know _yet_ I assume, who knows what will come to me lol). But as I’ve already covered a lot of crazy stuff, offhand as of today I cannot possibly imagine what could be “note” worthy lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I’d ~love~ to hear from you! 
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
